Lost souls
by GoldenChainsXO
Summary: Edward is a media playboy, he's slept with all the top celebrities. What happens when he sleeps with Bella swan and ruins her career? Bella's life spirals into one of drugs and alcohol to numb the pain. Will she be able to get her life back on track? Will she ever see the man who ruined her life again? Drug use. Not quite sure where the story is going so be warned!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hellooo :D_

_My new story! -squeals with excitement- _

_I really hope you like it, please review and let me know if you think I should carry it on :D_

_Sorry for any mistakes_

_XO_

* * *

**One Night**

**Chapter One**

**Bella's P.O.V: **

I sat down at the breakfast table with my parents, like I would any other day. I may be the 'It' girl but I wasn't about to move out anytime soon.

"Can you pass me the milk?" I asked my father, he was so engrossed in his paper he didn't hear me.

"Daddy?" I asked, trying to catch his attention.

"How could you do this Bella? You've ruined your career and you've brought shame on yourself and this family!" My father shouted, throwing the news paper across the table at me.

I watched in shock as my father stalked out of the room, leaving myself and my mother staring after him in confusion.

I felt the weight of the newspaper on my lap so I glanced down at it. That was when my whole world came shattering down around me. This was it, my career was over and my family were going to hate me.

"What is it Bella?" My mother asked, clearly worried.

"I'm sorry mum." I cried as I ran out of the room, the newspaper still clutched tightly in my hand.

I sat down on my bed and angrily wiped the tears away, they were no use to me at the moment. I unfolded the paper, otherwise known as incriminating evidence, with my shaking hands. On the front page was me sitting on the lap of a young man. Above the picture were the worlds _'Bella Swan's night of passion with the renown playboy'_. I threw the paper across the room before I could read any more. How could I have been so stupid? It had been a private party but of course people would have been taking pictures! I should have known better.

Edward Cullen had been gorgeous, or so I could remember, I'd had quite a fair bit to drink. He had charmed me until I was prepared to do pretty much anything he asked. Including sleeping with him. I don't remember much from that night, it's all rather sketchy. All I can remember is my best friend Alice introducing me to him and then I remember waking up next to him and running. I would love to just forget that night but obviously that wasn't going to happen.

Oh god, Jake was going to see this.

I pulled my truck to a stop outside my boyfriend's house, he was going to be pissed when he saw the paper but he had to know the truth. Slowly I walked up the path to his front door and I knocked, holding my breath in anticipation. The door swung open and there stood my hunk of a boyfriend, his tight white T-shirt was stretched tightly over his muscular chest and his long black hair fell neatly around his gorgeous face.

"What do you want?" He glared at me. I noticed his eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"Jake please, I'm sorry. I was drunk!" I cried, tears welling up in my own eyes.

"Sorry? That's all you've got to say?"

"Jake, please."

"No Isabella, I can't just forgive you like this."

"Jake!" I cried, tear streaming down my cheeks.

"It's over Isabella." He whispered, slamming the door in my face.

That was the moment my heart broke, the moment it shattered to pieces and my soul was lost. I had just lost the love of my life over one stupid drunken night of fun. I made my way back over to my truck and wiped away my tears, they would have to wait. Right now I needed my best friend. Alice would know what to say, she would also have a house full of vodka. I had to face the media, my fans and my parents but they could all wait right now I had to get drunk. I had to do something to forget the mess I was in.

* * *

**Edward's P.O.V:**

I looked down at the morning paper with a feeling of satisfaction bubbling up inside me. I had done it again, I Edward Cullen had managed to sleep with another celebrity. Although this time was different, Bella Swan wasn't just any celebrity, she was the new biggest thing and she was gorgeous. I can still remember that victorious night, she had been very drunk by the time I had managed to get my hands on her. Her skin had been soft and warm under my rough touch and her body had been a wonderful sculpture of curves. At first I had thought she would be a snobby, frigid bitch but she hadn't been. As soon as my hands had made their way into her panties she had been ready to go. She had almost undressed me before we could find an empty bedroom.

"Hey Eddie!" My brother shouted, as he let himself into our flat, making me jump and drop the paper.

"Where the hell have you been?" I asked. He hadn't been home for the past three days.

"I met a girl at that party we went to." He said, sitting down at the kitchen table opposite me.

"Dude that was three days ago." I stated, frowning at my brother.

"Yeah, three days of nothing but sex." I had to laugh at the sight of my brother leaning back in his chair looking like all his Christmases had just came at once.

"Wow." And I'd thought I'd been lucky bedding Bella Swan.

"What about you? I've seen the papers."

"I had a pretty good night." I said, standing up and walking back into my bedroom. For some reason I didn't feel like gloating about it.

As soon as I was back in my room I grabbed my laptop and the disc that was next to my bed. _The disc. _I had been waiting three days to watch this video and only now had I worked up the courage to play it. This disc contained the video of my wild night of passion with Bella Swan. You see I Edward Cullen was very well known for leaking celebrity sex tapes. It was a good way to make money. I sat back against my headboard and pressed play.

The sounds of Bella's moans made my heart beat speed up and my adrenaline shoot up. I could still remember the sound of her soft moans and screams and the way her eyes would burn into mine as she begged me to go faster and harder. Never would I have thought that Bella Swan would be this dirty little minx but she had shown me a trick or two. Bella's hair fanned out against the pillows as I slammed myself into her, her creamy smooth legs were wrapped tightly around me. I could never forget the feeling of her skin against mine and the feeling of being inside her. I had slept with many girls, all of them beautiful, rich and famous, but none of them had made me feel like this.

I had to get rid of the DVD, I had to somehow stop this feeling that was inside of me. That one night with Bella had made me question what I was doing with my life and the answer was nothing. All this questioning had made me nervous, I had always been happy with the way my life was. Until now. I pulled the DVD out of my laptop and stared at it, could I sell this like I have with all the others?

I had to sell it, it was my only choice. I had to prove to myself that Bella Swan was just like all the other sluts.

* * *

_Thank you for reading!_

_Review please?_

_And maybe have a peek at my other stories?_

_Merry Christmas :D_

_XO _


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Chapter two for youuuu (:_

_Hope everyone had a good new years eve, if you can remember it! ;) hehe_

_Happy new year to you all!_

_SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES!

* * *

_

**One night**

**Chapter Two**

**Bella's P.O.V: **

I woke up to my head pounding, my mouth felt like it was stuffed full of tissue and my stomach was churning. This ladies and gentlemen, was my hangover. After leaving Jake's I went straight to Alice's and drank the entire contents of their games room bar. At the time it had felt exhilarating now it just plain sucked. I was laying on my bedroom floor in the same clothes I had thrown on yesterday morning. From the sounds outside my house was surrounded by paparazzi, all eager to get a picture of me.

I slowly stood up, using my bed to help steady me. I felt like shit. My room spun around me and the churning in my stomach decided to come back with a vengeance. I clamped a hand over my mouth and ran towards the bathroom, careful not to jerk my stomach anymore then need be. As soon as I reached the bathroom I emptied my stomach of all the alcohol I had consumed the night before. Once I was finished I quickly tried to make myself look slightly presentable and I made my way downstairs to face my parents.

The sounds of my footsteps echoed throughout the house, no one was home. I quickly looked in each room calling for either one of my parents, each time no reply. By the third time I checked the kitchen I spotted a small piece of paper folded up on the breakfast table on top of my parent's laptop. The note was addressed to me so I quickly picked it up and sunk down in one of the kitchen chairs to read it. My heart must have skipped a thousand beats as I read the letter through. I couldn't believe what I was reading.

_Bella,_

_I suggest you google yourself and that man you were with the other night. I think you'll find a very interesting video will come up. _

_Your father and I would like you to move out, today. We will not condone this kind of behaviour in our house. _

Goodbye.

I couldn't there was a video of me and Edward Cullen. How had I not noticed him or someone else videoing us? God I must have been so drunk that night. I quickly turned on the laptop and typed in my name and his into google. The first article that came up was nothing like I expected. There staring right at me was a video of myself and Edward Cullen, taking cocaine. I watched in shock as the white powder was laid out in front of me and I greedily snorted it up. I really could not believe what I was saying. Had I really been that drunk that I had taken drugs and not even remembered it?

I made my was up to my room and threw my most prized possessions into a bag, I wasn't moving out permanently but I have a feeling my parents and I need some time alone. I needed to be on my own to get through this. Sleeping with the renown playboy had been a bloody bad knock to my career but this was just going to finish it. I had once been a role model for many teenagers, but now? Now my career was over. I took a deep breath to stop myself from crying, that wouldn't help me right now. I had to be strong, then I could have a breakdown later.

Somehow I managed to battle my way through the swarm of paparazzi lurking outside, I made my way to a hotel I had stayed at a few times in Seattle. Once I got to the hotel I would find myself a flat to rent for a while and then I would hit the mini bar and drink myself into oblivion again. My mobile rang, pulling me away from my planning, I picked it up and took one look at the screen. It was Alice. As much as I loved Alice I knew how much she would lecture me about what had happened and right now I just didn't feel up for that. I pressed the ignore button on my phone and threw it onto the seat next to me. Alice could wait and so could the rest of the world.

* * *

**Edward's P.O.V: **

I woke up to Emmett bouncing on my bed, bloody git. As much as I loved my brother sometimes he was just plain annoying.

"What do you want?" I cried, throwing a pillow over my head. Emmett pulled the pillow off of my face and grinned down at me.

"What Emmett?" I groaned, pulling myself up into a sitting position.

"You got Bella Swan high then banged her!" He exclaimed, looking rather smug.

"What are you talking about Emmett?" I asked, feeling rather confused.

"This!" He cried, jumping off of my bed and running out of the room.

I slumped back down into the comfort of my bed and waited until Emmett could get back to explain himself.

Emmett came running back into my bedroom carrying his laptop in one hand and a slice of toast in another hand.

"Did you make yourself toast while I was waiting for your explanation?" I asked, raising my eyebrows at my brother.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" He asked, looking truly confused. I just shook my head and chuckled to myself. I would never understand my brother.

"So what did you want to show me?"

"This."

Emmett plonked his laptop down on my lap and pressed the play button on a video. I watched wide eyed as a video of myself and Swan popped up. The two of us sat in the middle of a crowded living room around a table, there in front of us were lines of white powder. Cocaine. I watched in utter shock as I snorted up the lines without any hesitation. Bella then followed my lead, she actually looked like a pro which was weird.

I closed the laptop's lid with a bang and pushed it away form me. I couldn't bare to watch myself take that crap or watch Bella. That had been the first time I had ever taken drugs and I never planned on repeating it.

"What wrong?" Emmett asked, dropping his toast crumbs all over my bed.

"You know how I feel about drugs Em." I replied, frowning down at my hands.

"It was a one off Eddie, relax."

"Don't call me Eddie."

"Fine. Now, when are you going to sell the video of your wild night?"

"I'm not."

"What?"

"I can't do it Em. Something about this girl was different, I can't bring myself to embarrass her like that."

"Okay man. Fancy a game of footie?"

"Let me get dressed then."

As soon as Emmett was out of my room I fished the DVD out from underneath my pillow and placed it in the safe which was hidden in my wardrobe. No one but me was going to ever see that video, I would make sure of that.

* * *

_Thank you for reading :'D_

_Review please?_

_Maybe even take a peak at my other stories?_

_Toodles _

_XO  
_


	3. Chapter3

After a couple of reviews telling me I should continue this story I decided I shall and I thought I'd give you a quick snippet of where I'm taking this story.

This chapter did however take a slightly darker turn than I intended but I'm happy about how this chapter has turned out. It's very short but I only wrote it in 30 minutes so...!

I'd just like to stress that the views within this chapter do not reflect my own and this is all FICTIONAL!

Please review to tell me that you'd like to read more! I'm quite an insecure person with my writing.

* * *

**Death**

__**Bella**

_Beep…Beep…Beep_

What was that noise? It was so loud, it echoed and bounced around my head as if someone were hitting the insides of my skull with a hammer. I tried to open my eyes but it was as if somebody had sewn them together. Everything in my body ached, I carefully tried to feel each limb in my body, all were present. The pain was the worst in my stomach, it felt as if somebody had doused it in petrol and dropped a match. I felt as if a double decker bus had hit me. I tried to open my eyes again but as hard as I tried they would not open. I tried to tune into my hearing to try to discover where I was, all I could hear was blood pounding around my head. I took a deep breath and tried to remember the last thing I had done…

_I sat down in front of my coffee table in the living room; it was covered in various bags of drugs. This was it, this was the end. The last year of my life had been hell. After news got out of my 'drug addiction' my work quickly vanished, nobody wanted to work with a druggy. My parents had completely disowned me, along with my friends. I had moved into a bed-sit, my years of working prior to this ordeal ensured I had a nice nest egg to live on for a while. However there is a limit to the amount of money a twenty three year old can have made and that money was almost gone. I had spent the last of it on the drugs sat in front of me. _

_ I had spent the last year living in this squalor whilst regularly drinking myself into oblivion. However the loss of my money had sent me to the edge, I had nobody. I couldn't turn to anybody to ask for help, it was just me. My options were to take an overdose and just be done with it or to turn to prostitution. I decided to take the coward's route and kill myself. My one nightstand with Edward Cullen was enough to put me off of prostitution, I never wanted to feel so cheap and dirty ever again. _

_ My heart felt like it was about to explode. My head was pounding. I had to do this, I had to take the plunge and end all of this. My heart was in shatters. I can't carry on living like this, I have no other options. Even Alice had given up on me, after she had pushed her way into my bed-sit and I had been so drunk I'd thrown up on her favourite pair of Gucci shoes. Tears were pouring down my face as I thought of Alice's pixie like face staring at me, her eyes full of concern. _

_ I couldn't take any more pain. This was too much. I ripped open the first bag of pills and hurriedly pushed them into my mouth in handfuls. If I was going to do this then I was going to do it properly…._

That was the last thing I remember, I had stuffed my mouth will copious amounts of pills with each handful bringing on a new welcomed sense of numbness. Finally I couldn't feel the searing pain chipping away at my heart, my head didn't feel like it was going to burst with suppressed memories and finally I didn't feel the need to worry anymore. I missed the feeling of numbness, however I welcomed the physical pain that I was in at the moment, it made it impossible to feel any emotional pain.

The pounding of blood whooshing through my ears was slowly beginning to ebb away, a wave of exhaustion washed over me. I could hear voices but they felt far away, so far away. I hoped this was it, I hoped this was the end. It wasn't as peaceful as I thought it was going to be, it bloody hurt but it was time. I just knew it was. I was going to enter into a world of eternal darkness. It didn't sound much different from my life at the moment however this new darkness would bring with it death. I welcomed death.

* * *

Thank you for reading!

Review please to tell me your thoughts.

Again this chapter does not reflect my own views.

Drugs are bad.

Don't do drugs.

XOXO


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi!**

**I'm going to try to do regular short chapters for this story or else you'll be waiting weeks for an update! **

**I'm a little disappointed that I only had 1 review for the last chapter but I shall be persistent with this story. **

**Anyway, I shall let you get on with this chapter :) **

* * *

**Chapter Four **

**Heaven**

Why was death so painful?

I thought I'd quietly slip away but it's not going to plan.

The fire in my stomach is blazing and my head is beginning to pound as I try to strain myself to tune into the various noises around me. At the moment all I could hear was a faint buzz in my ears.

I felt myself slip in and out of consciousness. My mind was fuzzy, I felt as if I was drowning.

The next thing I knew there was a pressure around my hand, someone was holding it.

Who would be holding my hand? Maybe I'd made it to heaven, I was being greeted by past relatives.

"Bella?" A voice. Who is that? They sound familiar.

_Alice?_

The sound of Alice's voice gave me the strength I had been searching for, I yanked open my eyes and gasped as the light blinded me. A searing pain shot through my stomach as I gasped, I felt awful.

"Bella!" The voice shouted this time, I flinched at the loud noise and tried to take in my surroundings.

The white walls, the plastic flooring and the strong smell of detergent. I was in hospital. I blinked a few times as I tried to focus on the person next to me. I had been right, it was Alice. She looked no different, her hair was still cut in it's short pixie like style, her eyes still had that glint of excitement in them but her face was drained of all colour and she appeared to be thinner.

"Alice?" I croaked out, trying to make my limbs co-operate with my brain.

"Oh Bella, why didn't you call me before things got this bad? I'm a terrible friend. Terrible…" I had to cut her off before she went off on one of her long rants.

"Alice, why am I here?"

"Oh Bella, don't you remember?"

"I remember everything. Why am I here?"

"I found you Bella. I had a bad feeling about you, I knew I had to come and see you and make sure you were okay."

_Alice's psychic power strikes again._

"Oh. I'm sorry Alice." I whispered as tears sprang into my eyes. I could see the fright in Alice's eyes, I hated the thought of her finding me. She must have been so scared seeing me there surrounded by various drugs and bottles of alcohol. Me unconscious, slumped on the floor.

"No Bella, I'm sorry. As soon as you get better and you can get out of here you're coming to stay with me."

I didn't argue with Alice, I knew better than to argue with her when she makes up her mind on a particular matter.

A week later I was released from hospital under the strict instructions that I had to visit a psychiatrist twice a week to discuss my _'issues'_. What a load of bullshit. Alice insisted I go back with her and stay at hers until I get my life back on track so I'm now sitting in her Porsche whilst she drives me to her apartment in Seattle. I was actually looking forward to spending time with Alice and getting to know her again, I had missed her. My parents hadn't got in contact with me, Alice had told them what had happened but they were standing their ground, they had disowned me. I felt numb towards my parents now, I no longer felt any anger towards them. They meant nothing to me now. Seeing Alice again and talking to her whilst I was in hospital made me realise I was thankful that I hadn't been successful in killing myself. I hadn't wanted to in the first place but I thought it was my only option. Now I had Alice, she was my new option.

Once I arrived at Alice's apartment she pushed me into the guest bedroom which she had turned into my own room. The room was painted white with white wood flooring, in the middle of the room was a large double bed covered in a pink duvet and an abundance of sequined cushions. It was all very Alice.

"Do you like it?" Alice asked, beaming at me. I smiled back at her, finally feeling happy. It was impossible to feel down around Alice, her happiness was infectious.

"It's perfect Alice, thank you."

"Look why don't you take a shower and get changed, I've bought you a whole new wardrobe. I'll cook us some dinner and then we can eat whilst talking."

I nodded to Alice and she left me in the room on my own.

I stood under the scalding hot water in the shower, it felt good as it burnt my skin. Although I'd spent a lot of time with Alice we hadn't yet talked about what had been happening in my life for the past year and I knew tonight she'd want to know everything. I took a deep breath and shut off the water, I'd been hiding in there for long enough.

Once emerging from the bathroom I set upon the humungous task of finding some clothes, Alice hadn't been lying when she said she'd bought me a whole new wardrobe. I eventually settled on some purple flannel pajama bottoms with a matching camisole. I took a deep breath and made my way to the kitchen where Alice had set her small table for dinner. I loved Alice's house, it was decorated with a mixture of shabby chic and rustic, it suited Alice.

"It smells great." I commented, taking a seat at the dining table.

"It's your favorite, mushroom ravioli." Alice sat down at the table with me and placed a plate of dinner in front of both of us.

"Thank you for this Ali."

"I've been an awful friend towards you Bella. Do you want a drink?"

"You haven't been Alice! I just made a mess of my life. No thank you Alice, I can't drink alcohol on my anti-depressants and I don't think I'll be drinking it ever again anyway."

"I understand. Bella, start from the beginning and tell me what happened?"

I looked down at my uneaten plate of food and took a deep breath, I was doing that a lot lately, it was time to tell Alice my story.

"I'll start from the beginning." I said, fighting against the wall that was trying to construct itself to stop me from reaching my memories.

_I told Alice about how I met Edward Cullen, about how charming he had appeared when I first met him. Cullen had wooed me and I had fallen for it like an idiot. I told Alice about the night I had spent with Edward, the worst night of my life. I told her about how stupid I had been when I had agreed to do the cocaine with Edward, I had been an idiot but for one night only I wanted to lose my inhabitations and live. I didn't remember much else from that night after I had taken the drugs, I told Alice all that I did remember. The sex that myself and Edward had had, although it had been amazing at the time it was stupid. I was stupid._

I _then told Alice about how my parents had found out, I described to her the disappointment that was evident in their eyes. I had let them down, I had ruined their reputation. I was no longer the innocent little girl that they had known, I was the drug taking whore who dropped her knickers for anyone._

"Bella, you are not!" Alice interrupted me, trying to make me feel better about myself.

"Alice don't, let me finish."

_I told Alice about how I had rented the bedsit, how I had drunk myself into oblivion most nights, how I occasionally dabbled in drugs when the alcohol wasn't enough to numb the pain._

My heart felt like it was breaking all over again as I saw the disappointment in Alice's eyes.

"I'm sorry Ali. I'm so sorry." I whispered as tears streamed down my face.

"Bella, it's not your fault. You lost your way but I'm here now, we're going to get your life back on track."

"I love you Alice." I smiled at her through my tears, finally there was somebody there for me, somebody who cared about me.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! **

**Please review, it lets me know you like where the story's going and you can input your suggestions. It also motivates me to write! **

**XOXO **


End file.
